<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grian oneshots by chaotic_mimi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840535">Grian oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_mimi/pseuds/chaotic_mimi'>chaotic_mimi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Angst, Christmas, Drinking, Fireworks, Fluff, Gay, Insanity, Murder, No Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_mimi/pseuds/chaotic_mimi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I have these on my wattpad but I moved them here or well the good ones!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles | Grian &amp; John | BdoubleO100, Charles | Grian &amp; Steffen Mossner | Docm77, Charles | Grian/Clay | Dream, Charles | Grian/Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Charles | Grian/Dave | Technoblade, Charles | Grian/GoodTimesWithScar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angst? </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>No one is ever going to love him like him. Grian wanted to cuddle with him. He misses him and can't get over him.</p><p>His bright smile blue eyes wide with what seemed like joy in the meetings and videos. But at night he sat on his bed chugging a potion of happiness he made himself. He was a sad boy all he wanted was someone to love him just fucken love him and he wants it to be true.</p><p>He was worth something to someone but now he is with someone else. Well why wouldn't he? He was left for a parkour , pvp god. </p><p>All he was a</p><p>Builder</p><p>Flyer</p><p>The potion under his bed made noises that hurt his head. The sunset</p><p>He is a</p><p>Depressed Sucideal Boy</p><p>or he can be</p><p>A happy ray of sunshine that brights even ones day.</p><p>-</p><p>He sat on top of the H.E.P tower hearing Mayor Scar and the H.E.Ps plans. He didn't know why but it hurt of course it hurt it felt horriblehe felt like a train react. He decided to lay down his arm as a pillow. As soon as his head felt his arm he remembered he a heart. Tears Flooded his eyes it was blurry. Was he screaming? Was it mumbles? He couldn't tell. All he wanted was someone to love him.</p><p>Sure he loved someone he barely knew Grian learned something. He loved someone and had feelings for someone he barely even knew.</p><p>-</p><p>Weeps were heard from on top of meeting room. Scar told Bdubs to help him take care of who ever was ears dropping. What he saw shocked him A blonde Hermit called Grian Red cape wrapped around him a big shiny crown on top of his head. What shocked them the most was a big blue enchanted diamond sword. He had a big smile a potion in the other hand and fishing rod in his back. The words he was chanting made Bdubs scared his face went white.</p><p>"Blood for the Blood God."</p><p>"Blood foR THE BLOOD GOD!"  His laughter was still the same its sounded happy adorable how everyone found it. But something about it seemed as if he had lost it.</p><p>Scar only pulled him into a hug. Grian only grasped the sword tighter before stabbing Scar in the heart. He respawned on the meeting room. </p><p>"Take me to his world"</p><p>"Whos?"</p><p>"TO THAT GREEN FUCKEN BASTARD THAT TOOK MY LOVER. I WAS DATING THE BLOOD GOD. IF I CANT HAVE HIM NO ONE AND WHEN I MEAN NO ONE WILL." His almost instantly he kicked Bdubs in the gut diamond sword into his chest before kicking him off the building.</p><p> </p><p>"XISUMA VOID. TAKE ME TO THE DREAM SMP RIGHT NOW. ITS A ORDER"</p><p>"Why? Its very dangerous. You can see them tomorrow MCC is tomorrow." He looked at the blonde in fear. He saw how is smile grew. False looked at Cub before nodding. </p><p>"MCC? hehe HAHAHA I CAN STAB THAT MAN FOR THE 3RD TIME AND BEAT HIS SCORE AND TEAM TO THE GROUND." Grians smile only grew wider before giggling to himself and jumping of the building and opening his elytra.</p><p>-</p><p>MCC</p><p>-</p><p>He wore the cape and crown. His hair was styled he looked like a king. His eyes looked blood thristy.</p><p>"Vote for build mart first and then bingo" he stared at his team before launching his egg.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>1st Place For BuildMart.</p><p>Grian</p><p>1. Aqua axolotls</p><p>9th. Pink Parrots</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>He got 1st for every game he dominated the rest. Some yelled "Grian supremacy" other yelled "The MCC god" but under the hermits breath they called him insane a maniac. </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Grian the last games will be Parkour warrior and survival games we will lose." False said with concern.</p><p>"We won't ill make sure of it".</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Parkour Warrior</p><p> </p><p>Their stood a blonde boy in the entrance of the Thorne. He smiled and laughed at how he beat the kind himself. He sat down laughing looking the one who stood there i shock.</p><p>"Grian never dies." he said as parkour warrior ended.</p><p>-</p><p>Last game!...</p><p>Survival Games!</p><p>Will the anyone else get a chance?</p><p>Or will The Aqua Axolotls Win with no flaws?</p><p>-</p><p>Grian went immediately for a chest and pulled out some food a helmet and a stone axe.</p><p>Perfect.</p><p>Quiq was slain by Grian</p><p>Spifey was slain by Grian</p><p>Shubble was slain by Grian</p><p>Tubbo_. was slain by Grian</p><p>Quackity was slain by Grian</p><p>Tommy was slain by Dream</p><p>Hbomb was slain by FalseSymmetry</p><p>Eret was slain by Grian</p><p>KarlJacobs was slain by GeorgeNotFound</p><p>GizzyGazza was slain by Grian</p><p>Fruitberrires was slain by Dream</p><p>GeorgeNotFound was slain by Dream</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>It went on and on Grian and Dream were tied in kills and they were the remaining 2.</p><p>"Dreamm DREAM GET OVER HERE." Grian screamed. Dream headed foward pulling out a diamond axe. </p><p> </p><p>Grians fishing rod wrapped around dream throwing him into the air as Grian chugged a health potion. And Jumped in the air. His sword hit the others shield.</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Grian was at 3 hearts and Dream was in 1.</p><p>"Blood for the Blood God" </p><p>Flashing fireworks appeared as everyone was sent into dodge bolt</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"GRIAN SUPREMACY" was yelled. Dream Ren Cub and False stared at him in concern.</p><p> </p><p>"One pharse for you. Blood for the blood God. And I am the new blood god."  Techno stood in the side watching him. He looked at his ex lover. </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>IDK WHAT IM DOING ANYMORE</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. dim lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No prood reading we die like MEN</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>It was a cold winter night and the blonde hermit layed on his bed. Watching his fairy lights start to flicker and turn off. He sighed before he turned to the other side watching the snow fall outside his window. Hearing his friends footsteps on the hallways which confused him, it was 2 am which made him think why she would be awake. Her soft knocking on his door, got him to stand up letting her in. He grabbed a pillow off his bed and a blanket placing it on the little side couch in his room. </p><p>She sat down turning on his fairy lights she knew he couldn't live without them. He hummed a sweet tune before giving her a sweet smile as he sat on his bed waiting for her to talk. She curled up in the blanket sighing as she looked at her phone giving Grian a sad look.</p><p> </p><p>"Is it Iskall..?" He hesitantly asked. She gave him a small nod with a sweet smile before grabbing her phone once more opening her messages with a slivered haired ninja. She passed him the phone removing her headband. He stared at it scrolling through there messages with a confused look. One specific message caught him off guard his reaction made her chuckle softly. </p><p> </p><p>'you like him don't you?'</p><p>'Yeah I guess you can say so but I doubt he feels the same' </p><p>She got up leaving his room and walking out to the door of the mansion. Grian quickly followed her the dark hallways being light up by the dim lights of Stresses phone. She opened the door letting a hermit with mask inside he took of his jacket and beenie. It was Etho he placed down the lantern he was carrying. He looked at the sleepy blonde hermit he took of his backpack handing a flower to Stress and pulling out a box with a little bow on top. </p><p>Grian only stood there wondering why he was here as the other approached him handing him the box.</p><p>"You’re like the dim lights, each time i see i’ll capture when you smile, those dim lights i see will never return.. your like the dim lights"</p><p>"How do you know i needed new fairy lights? but thank you! Also why are you here you should be at home sleeping"</p><p>"Stress told me.." He said as he pushed Grian into his room. Setting up the lights and turning them on.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Grians POV</p><p>He was warm but cold.. I guess this winter night isnt as cold as i thought..</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>I hate school lol 🙃</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jingle bell rock.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Songfic of jingle bell rock and Micheal in the bathroom</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-</p><p>Here he stood. Alone in the bathroom in the biggest party of the year. The hermits were drinking and partying to their heart's desire. Grian felt like he could stay there on the cold floor forever or fly to his mansion. He actually couldn't although he wanted to, he planned on performing the song "Jingle Bell Rock" an American favorite. </p><p>Tears fell to the floor as he heard someone maybe Xisuma or Mumbo outside "Grian is in the bathroom he will be out soon" Cleo and Joe must have finished dancing. They were doing 'Anything you can do I can do better!" iconic just like them together.</p><p>He was a half without the other, his buddy leaving him for others. Now he was only 'Grian in the bathroom'</p><p>He walked out wiping his tears. He stepped onto his stage as the music started. </p><p>The green and red lights hit his pale skin. The music started, his voice ready, his Santa outfit fitting perfectly. The makeup False gave him worked perfectly. </p><p>He did the beginning pose hand in his waist arm in the air earpiece ready and his feet slightly apart. </p><p>"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock" </p><p>"Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring" His voice sang. His arm passed by his hips posed as a cat. The hermits smiled in amusement, Bdubs was screaming "Go white boy go!". All eyes on him</p><p>"Snowin' and blowin' up bushels of fun now the jingle hop has begun" His arms went to the sky then a circle and a stop at the side. </p><p>"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock jingle bells chime in jingle bell time dancin' and prancin' in Jingle Bell Square in the frosty air" Grian's voice perfectly hit the notes one arm at his side the other bent as he slowly moved forward his head looking at the left smiling.</p><p>His hips moved left to right slightly bending when he began again. The music made him happy, his friends made him happy but he was still missing his partner in crime. </p><p>"What a bright time, it's the right time to rock the night away. Jingle bell time is a swell time to go glidin' in a one-horse sleigh" he acted as if he was on a slay and moved along moving his hand up gently then down.</p><p>"Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet<br/>Jingle around the clock Mix and a-mingle in the jinglin' feet <br/>That's the jingle bell<br/>That's the jingle bell"</p><p>"THAT'S THE JINGLE BELL ROOOCCCK!!" he did a twirl hips moving hands up and waving </p><p>"Merry Christmas!" </p><p>The hermits cheered and praised him; he could sing and dance but he couldn't find love. He quickly ran back to the bathroom in the little rest area ren made. He was in there alone again singing and dancing solo memories of them erased he was getting replaced. He choked out tears singing a song, maybe jingle bell rock again. Someone knocked. </p><p>"I'll be out soon!" he faked his happy voice. He looked in the mirror and took off the Santa hat, the red tube top and red shorts and black leather boots. He grabbed his Christmas sweater, his jeans and regular shoes back on. </p><p>"Grian in the bathroom all alone"</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"I wonder if i hadn't left him would he still be that happy up there?"</p><p>-</p><p>Busy with school dm or commet requests really just proof and making the request good :D! </p><p>- Charlee &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is paradise fanfic :p</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-</p><p>Grian × ???? ;) you'll see soon..</p><p>Song: This side of paradise</p><p>UNEDITED WE DIE LIKE MEN</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>First time he laid his eyes on the blonde. He felt his heart in his throat. He never was one to fall in love one destined to be alone. But the love he felt was so strong it made him weak. His diamond sword dropping to the ground as he admired that boy with the pretty smile. </p><p> </p><p>He instantly fell for the blondes smile and big doe eyes. Or hes bright bubbly attitude or how he his blue eyes light up when hes happy. He fell for him deep </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Grian had been chatting with Scar in Hermitcraft getting attacked by tickles when he brought up the mycelium resistance, when his phone beeped. He received a message with his new team for minecraft championships 10 (this isnt the real one btw this is for ship purposes). </p><p> </p><p>"So im with Wilbur Soot, Technoblade and oh my.. SCAR YOUR GOING MINECRAFT CHAMPIONSHIPS ? IM SO HAPPY WE ARE IN THE SAME TEAM!" He said as he pulled the mayor into a hug. </p><p>"Hey forget me we are in a team with Technoblade"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh right we must be good partners" The hermit smiled pulling the mayor out of his thrown that they were sitting on going to Grians manison to practice some PVP.</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"I worked so hard to get him in my team"</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade: Hey nerd lets pratice PVP together so you're not lonely</p><p> </p><p>          So you want me to be lonely with you?:Grian</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade: Well dream is coming so im not lonely just trying to be nice.</p><p> </p><p>           Oooh dream? Im in òwó : Grian</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>He sighed as he grabbed his diamond sword seeing his reflection through the blade. 'If i hes lonely i can be lonely with him'. </p><p> </p><p>We should probably go play some mini games on the hermitcraft server since Xisuma let me on for this occasion.</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Hey there techno"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah hello there cod boy or should i say grain" </p><p> </p><p>"Did you bring me here just to bully me?"</p><p> </p><p>"And to murder you" A smirk on his face before tea kettle noises were heard making it be known Dream had arrived to help out and teach Grian some skill.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop simping for Grian and his clout techno." A wheeze at the end making the taller out of the 3 blush.</p><p>-  </p><p>TIMEEEE SKIP ( JOE HILLS STYLE)</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Before they knew it Grian was laying on the grass next to Dream and Techno the shorter blonde slowly starting to fall asleep. Light snores were heard and Dream started talking quietly to not wake him up.</p><p> </p><p>"You like him don't you is this why you invited him?" </p><p> </p><p>"Why would you care?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just asking because he is close with that guy Scar"</p><p> </p><p>It was slient once more, Grian start moving a bit as if he were to wake up. But luckily for the two he didnt, Dream picked up Grian and headed to his house as techno followed along. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll take him back to the Hermitcraft Server in the morning would you like to come?" He received a nod as he tucked the hermit into his bed. "Here sleep on my extra bed ill sleep with sapnap he is usally awake at this time"</p><p>-</p><p>Eh ill make it a series maybe 👀. Charlee OUT</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>